vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118122-this-drop-is-purdy
Content ---- I'm sorry, is this sarcasm and supposed to be funny? Because I really cant tell if youre joking or soo far away on the moon. Or we in fact may be playing different games. Just right of the bat - the gadget bug, its the FIRST thing you IMMEDIATELLY notice when you login, since your hotkey is just GONE... Nice try though, Carbine employee. Dont get me wrong though, I love this game, but credit is due where it is actually DUE! | |} ---- You mean that bug where it doesn't work in towns, but perfectly fine in dungeons? Cause Chua is using gadgets just fine in dungeons with cooldown visible and all. | |} ---- Shhhh, let him vent. Some people have to get their hate out. I just wanted to make sure Carbine knows their work on the UI and the little QOL improvements hasn't gone unnoticed. You know what I've always said; if you don't let them know what you like, it's subject to change. I really hope that Carbine doesn't think that little things like this aren't worth their time because so many people don't speak up on the forums when they have positive experiences. | |} ---- It works everywhere, you can press the bind and the gadget goes off, have you read anything I have written? Or anything VicVanMeter written? Or are you trying to tell me not seeing my cooldown on the gadget is working as intended? :-) We are probably playing a different game, because my gadget cooldown is not visible at all, anywhere, any time, but hey, I guess youre chua so its different for you! | |} ---- ---- Am I venting? I have asked you a direct question and you gave misdirected answer to another person completely ignoring my legitimate question, just making me believe even more that you are in fact a carbine employee, deployed here for hype purposes. About the hate comment - I said I love the game, what hate, bro? Let me make a second attempt and rephrase this: are you, in fact, stating that there are absolutely no bugs in the game after the patch? And if so, have you noticed your gadget icon and cooldown missing? Also, you like housing right? Do you do gardening? How are your seeds and sproutings doing after you plant them? All fine and dandy? But wait, there are no bugs? B) | |} ---- This should have been fixed in the downtime we had this morning. :) | |} ---- How about you stop trolling. He said "And best of all, my unblemished bulletproof streak continues; I arrived apparently after the server issues were sorted and haven't run into a single new bug yet." Yes, this may be a little hyperbole, or maybe he JUST DIDN'T NOTICE. Going on and on about a well-known issue and trying to stir up crap because someone is possibly wrong on the internet is just... stupid. | |} ---- I just want a straight answer on a straight question, this is a forum, we are discussing stuff here, amirite or did I enter a wrong door? | |} ---- ---- Cause maybe, said Humans not suffering from mentioned bugs? | |} ---- And may have not noticed his seeds disappearing without sproutlings appearing? :-) You are misinterpreting what was said though, you should read his post again more accurately. Denying the obvious is not constructive and shouldnt be written, this game doesnt need hype or appraisal it needs contstructive thinking and responsive patchwork. It is nothing but annoying to see people fanboying about stuff that is clearly not working as intended. | |} ---- I'm done with this thread/forums, people here are in a deep state of denial, obviously, cant be helped. | |} ---- ---- ---- You asked me if I was being sarcastic. I think I answered that pretty succinctly. My mining node is fine, actually (in fact, I mentioned that the icon setup was pointing the ore out, thus it is definitely working). I didn't have any plants in the ground because I don't garden. This is what I'm working on. How do you think my "gardening plot" is? My only gardener had nothing in the ground, so yeah, if it's somehow hit everyone, I dodged a bullet. I always seem to. My gadget is part of my rotation (it's on the same CD as my innate) and I use a gaming keypad, so I don't click on any icons. I don't look at my gadget icon, and it's definitely still working. I couldn't tell you whether my gadget icon is there or not. I certainly wouldn't be at the top of my list of things to whine about, particularly, as I said, I was in a low level zone and a housing plot. By the time my architecture project is done, it'll be fixed, and it's not even that big of a priority. It's just that simple. Things are always fixed whenever I have to worry about them and I always seem to avoid bugs without even trying. I haven't noticed a single thing. It wasn't until I was on the forums that I even remembered to look and see if my gadget was there; I don't look at it since it directly follows me activating Overdrive. I have no idea if it's there, if it's not, or if it's just empty. All I know is that it seems to be working. Life is good for Vic in Wildstar! :D Everything in the drop so far has been a plus and I've not suffered at all from any of the negatives. I wanted to commend Carbine for the great work they did that I noticed. I hope they continue with UI improvements. I certainly don't want them to think that these little changes have somehow flown under the radar; I love and appreciate things like that. So far, for me, this drop's been a complete success! So either I'm somehow bulletproof to bugs, or they're just not as pervasive or important as they're made out to be. As far as I'm concerned, if a slot looking empty when it's not is the WORST THING EVAR IN THIS PATCH, this drop couldn't be realistically any better! | |} ---- I wish I was a Carbine employee. I could use the money... | |} ---- And yes, I'm excited for this drop. I won't get to explore the Defile zones until Friday evening though. I might stream it :) Everything else is so crisp and pretty. I'm happy for what we have. Will I stay happy for long, who knows. I just know I've got my guild and that's all I need. | |} ---- God me too. And they'd never fire me, cause I'm awesome. To keep it on topic.. I'm not nearly as awesome as this drop. | |} ---- It's one of those weird things on the forums where I'm always trying to help people articulate their issues, but they're issues I almost never personally experience. I think, in the course of my Wildstar playing, I've run across maybe three or four bugs that required workarounds, all in the first month of the game, none of which stopped me from doing anything. Given how many people here harp on bugs like they're everywhere, in everything, and so numerous they blot out the sun, I'm almost surprised myself at how few I actually see. I guess I started thinking of myself like the guy from Invincible. This drop's been fantastic for me, given that. It's been bug free for me, exactly as advertised, and it's a LOT more stable than Sabotage or Strain was. If we get the next drop in January (so, in two months about), and the build quality is the same, we'll have gotten more content in this game than I've ever gotten in another game. EVE patches aren't this big. WoW content doesn't come this fast. I really want to commend Carbine; I know I'm getting my money's worth at this rate. I kind of hope we get some sort of subscriber rewards, just little things, once a month. Then, a new content patch every 2-3 months? Sounds good to me. Drop 3 has definitely been the best one so far for me. | |} ---- ---- That's the most hated part of the Drop 3 for me. Or more specifically the tiny tiny quest text with some weird outline O_o So I'm not stuck with either a) unreadable text or b) a giant UI. Could someone up an option where I could re-size the quest text without re-sizing my LAS? -_- | |} ---- It's in interface, IIRC. I'll snip and show you where it is. There's an option to make text small, medium, or large. You're defaulting to medium, believe it or not. TI think there's an option to make it large, though, if you can't read it. | |} ---- if you mean the text options, I tried that. It made my chat text large (guild chat, circle chat, etc) and did nothing to quest chat. Quest chat seems to scale only with the whole UI. | |} ----